1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a media holding device for use in an autochanger, and more particularly to a magazine that restrains media cartridges from being dislodged when inserted into an autochanger library assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Autochangers are devices that read/write data from/to media pieces. The media pieces are stored in a plurality of storage slots, sometimes referred to as a library, which are located within the physical structure of the autochanger. At least one media xe2x80x9cplayerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdrivexe2x80x9d is also located within the physical structure of the autochanger and serves to read and write data from and to the media pieces. A media handling device, often referred to herein simply as a picker, is also located within the autochanger and serves to transport the media pieces between the library and the media player. Autochangers may be adapted to operate with several different media formats, thus xe2x80x9cmedia piecesxe2x80x9d may comprise optical discs, magnetic discs, and magnetic tapes, e.g., digital linear tapes, CD""s etc.
The library portion of an autochanger may comprise a removable magazine that is used to store media pieces. The magazine typically has a plurality of holding locations adapted to hold the media pieces. A user places the media pieces into the magazine holding locations and then places the magazine into the library portion of the autochanger. A user inserts each magazine into a library portion by applying a force to the magazine until an inserted portion of the magazine is stopped by an interior structure of the library.
When a specific media piece must be transported from the magazine to the media player, the picker extracts the media piece from the library, moves the extracted media piece to the media player, and inserts the extracted media piece into the media player. Likewise, when a media piece is no longer required in the media player, the picker reverses the above-described procedure and transports the media piece from the media player back to the magazine. The autochanger tends to be a very compact unit, therefore, the picker typically comes in close proximity to the media pieces located in the magazine as it moves throughout the autochanger. In addition, the picker applies the greatest force used in the autochanger, about one to seven pounds, therefore the picker provides one of the highest operating and manufacturing costs of any one component of the autochanger.
The media pieces are secured in each holding location of a magazine in order to keep them from inadvertently slipping out of the magazine, while the magazine is being inserted into or stored within an autochanger library assembly. However, the user may, as an example, inadvertently insert the magazine into the library with such force that a media piece will be dislodged from its holding location to a position that is inaccessible by the media player. In this situation, a media piece will be located at an improper location inside the autochanger. When the picker moves within the autochanger, it may impact an improperly located media piece, which will likely stop the picker of the autochanger and may require a service call.
As eluded to above, the conventional securing or detent mechanism typically used to secure the media pieces within the magazine does not adequately restrain media pieces when the magazine is loaded into an autochanger library assembly. If the force associated with the detent mechanism is increased to overcome this problem, the picker must apply a substantial force to the media pieces in order to remove them from the magazine.
Overcoming this substantial force typically requires that the picker exert a force greater than three pounds on the media pieces. A picker with this force capability generally requires an expensive servo motor and other heavy-duty components that comprise the servo mechanism. Furthermore, the servo motor would need to draw a significant amount of power from the autochanger in order to overcome the securing force, which requires that the autochanger be provided with a power supply that is capable of delivering relatively high power to the picker. Consequently, a picker having the capability to apply a substantial force would invoke a significantly increase in the size, cost, and weight of the autochanger.
Therefore, a need exists for a magazine that can retain media pieces within the magazine as the magazine is being loaded into the autochanger library assembly.
In one aspect of the present invention, an autochanger system is provided having a cavity for receiving a magazine containing a media cartridge. The magazine includes a detent mechanism that bends to allow the media cartridge to move into and out of the magazine. The system comprises a movable arm coupled within the cavity having first and second positions, wherein the position of the arm controls the bending of the detent mechanism as the cavity receives the magazine and while the magazine fills the cavity.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method is provided for securing a media piece within a magazine being received by a storing location of an autochanger library. In particular, the method comprises: locating a media piece in a holding location of the magazine; engaging a detent element with the media piece to apply a first force for securing the media piece within the magazine; locating the magazine in the storing location of the autochanger library, the library includes a movable arm positioned above the detent element of the stored magazine; and engaging a portion of the arm with the detent element to apply a restraining force to the detent element.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the present invention provides an autochanger device that includes a library having a cavity for receiving a magazine containing a media cartridge. The magazine includes a detent mechanism that flexes to allow the autochanger device to remove/insert the cartridge from/into the magazine when the magazine fills the cavity. The device includes a movable arm coupled to the cavity having a first position and a second position, the first position restrains the detent mechanism from flexing as the magazine fills the cavity and the second position allows the detent mechanism to flex while the magazine fills the cavity.